unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
PETA
PETA (stylized as PℓTA) is a stupid, evil terrorist organization that hates meat. They like to kill animals, steal your pets, and kidnap your Pokemon just to become famous. They also make Shames to shame you which are ripoffs of good shames. Snowball might be a member of PETA. History PETA was formed by a group of immature Children in 1980. They were supposed to form in 1979, but they didn't because they wanted to be radical, awesome, and 80's. Because the children loved animals so much, they formed the organization to "keep animals safe" and protect the "poor creatures"' rights. Turns out what they ended up doing was the opposite. They ended up killing all the animals that were unsafe. Whether a chicken on a farm was being kept in a too-small cage or a tiger was being kept as a pet, they'd kill them simply because they weren't out in the wild. They're like Adolf Hitler, but instead of caring about white supremacy, they care about safe animal supremacy. They even compared eating meat to racism, and the American Kennel Club to the Ku Klux Klan! The reason why they do this nonsense is because all they care about is making headlines. In other words: they say they care about animal rights, but they just kill innocent animals which shows they don't care. The PETA people are crazy traitors who are not to be trusted. Of course, the Teletubbies love PETA. Heck, PETA made them realize that the Teletubby Land Bunnies shouldn't be cooped up in Tubby Tower, even though they're slaves of the Teletubbies! Feeling bad for the cute, evil little bunnies, the Teletubbies let them run free around Teletubby Land. Of course, they still do their slave work...BUT THEY DO IT WHILE RUNNING AROUND FREELY ON LUSH PASTURES! PETA started making shames sometime in the 2000s. They ripped off inspired their shames by good shames in hopes of fooling N00bs into thinking their fake shames were the real thing. As of a 2012 study, PETA brainwashed 9831 N00bs with their horrible "shames". Their ultimate goal is to turn everyone in the UnUniverse into a vegan and an animal rights activist, so they can form the world's greatest animal rights Nazi group. Shames they made *Twisted Cooking Mama: Mama Kills Animals! *PETA Pokemon/Pokemon Black and Blue *Mario Kart: DON'T CONFINE THE ANIMALS TO RACE CARS! THEY COULD DIE!!! *Super Chick Sisters *New Super Chick Sisters *Kitten Squad 4 (Is there even a Kitten Squad 1, 2, and/or 3?!) *Mario Kills Tanooki *Pokemon vs. McDonald's *Sonic Dies From Running Too Fast *Super Tofu Boy *Guitar Hero: THEY MADE THE STRINGS ON THAT GUITAR OUT OF ANIMAL HAIR, YOU KNOW!!! *Angry Because of Their Terrible Living Conditions Birds *Flappy Bird: He Can't Fly Because of the Artificial Hormones They Gave Him! *Pokemon Go Run Free Out In The Wild *Splatoon: RELEASE THE SQUIDS INTO THE OCEAN WHERE THEY BELONG!! *Grand Theft PETA *Call of PETA *Yo Mama viciously stabs rabbits *Animal Crossing: I DON'T EVEN GIVE A FUCK *Bluey: Bluey falls off his racing car and dies * Pikmin: We Arrest Olimar for Having Soldiers * LittleBigPlanet: Sackboy gets Skinned for Hessian Fabric * Kirby eats Vegetables Trivia * PETA's workers do not have flesh, but they have Tofu in place of flesh. ** This is evident as they hate Super Meat Boy despite him not being made of animal meat, rather human flesh. * PETA said Steve Irwin is an animal abuser. Let's just say they incurred the wrath of the Internet. * PETA has a kids website!!! Category:Vegans Category:Dumb people Category:Evil Category:Organizations Category:Children Category:Stupid things Category:Shaming Companies Category:Nazis Category:Racist Category:Losers Category:Villains Category:Teletubbies